The Xiaoyings and the TT10
Chapter 1: The Agreement The Xiaoying-TT10 Agreement had just passed with both sides agreeing to form a partnership with the TT10 on one condition, They will not be counted as members due to the gang’s individualism and preference to only ally with fellow gangs. The TT10 were told beforehand that this was an Asian-American gang much like the Xúe Hù Triad. Sophie, Reicheru and several others came to the door, They saw a female gang member open the door, She wore a black tanktop, Daisy Duke shorts, black boots, a leather jacket with the number 21 stitched on it. ”What do you all want?” She asked. ”We were asked to come here.” Reicheru said to the woman. She turned her head and began to bark in Japanese. ” (Boss, that team you wanted us to perform a partnership are here!)” She said. ”Alright Maria, I’ll be there.” They heard a Chinese-accented voice and saw an elderly man. ”You must be Sophie, Reicheru and Catherine, I am the leader of the Xiaoying Gang, I am Zhao Xiaoying, This young lady is Maria Tachimi or Nijūichi.” He introduced the Japanese-American woman. Everyone looked towards main!Maria Tachimi in shock. ”What are you all staring at her like that?” BE!Maria asked. ”She has the same name as you, The World is the 21st Tarot card, and that’s in the gang name you have been given.“ Michael said. They saw a Hongkonger woman wearing a qipao-style top, jeans and shoes, she also held a notebook. ”Those this?” main!Maria asked ”Mila Liang, she’s a wealthy mute girl from Hong Kong, ran away due to her parent’s fucking bullshit, she ended up here, Her father thinks Boss has been raping her to keep her quiet because she can only say “no” via signing and writing, She’s the reason every gang member here can sign.” She responded. They saw a man carrying a box marked “毒鼠强” into the basement. ”That’s Dushuqiang, He’s a poisoner, He deals with dangerous chemicals.” BE!Maria said. They saw a little girl run towards BE!Maria. ”Auntie Maria!” She happily went over and hugged the woman’s legs, with the woman responding by gently brushing a hand through her hair. ”That’s Bopha and Devi’s daughter, she sees us all as aunts and uncles.” She said. Zhao sat with everyone in the living room, Akara sat on her father’s lap, playing with a plush doll. main!Maria looked at the older woman, who returned the same look. ”What happened to Mom and Dad in your time?” She asked her. BE!Maria got up, she held a book. ”Murdered by Derek, Mom when I was 13 and Dad when I was 16, 8 years is enough to make you cynical, 13 years is enough to make you bleed, 16 years is enough to make you snap, 18 years is enough to perform your first ever kills, I killed Derek and Josephine with the use of rat poison, I spared Josephine’s daughter, because she needed her grandmother, not that bitch of a mom.“ She said. Longwei sat next to her and gently wrapped his arm around her. ”And no, I do not have contact with Joseph Wintergreen, this gang forbids outside contact with friends for fears of safety, I haven’t seen him since I poisoned and killed Derek and Josephine.” She said. ”How many people did you kill?” main!Maria asked. BE!Maria decided to be a little sarcastic with this. ”Do you remember how many breads you’ve eaten in your life?” She asked in a dry manner. Some of the gang members laughed at her dry reference to her mother’s favorite manga before revealing what she did. ”Just kidding, I killed 25, not counting rival gang members, most were assholes from that place.” She said. ”Me and some of the gang members helped, except Liu Wei, he’s mostly into with cleaning guns and Tanisha, who prefers not to watch, I tended to give cyanide-laced food to kill them.” Feng said. ”Jiayi and Lei helped kill the last victim by dismemberment.” Longwei said. Jiayi and Lei were Macau Chinese twins who were known for their different weapon uses. Reicheru and several others was almost shocked at the fact that BE!Maria’s last victim was killed via dismemberment. Joseph Cho, a Zanichi Korean member looked on aswell. ”Yeah, Maria’s had a pretty fucked up life, as did Satomi and Takeshi, I hated them at first.” Joseph said “Why did you hate them?” main!Maria asked. ”They were Japanese and my parents back in my native Kyoto were killed by a Japanese far-right activist, Zanichi Koreans tend to have alot of issues there, I was the only survivor of that horrible day, Boss always told me off if I used anti-Japanese racial slurs towards them, telling me that Takeshi and Satomi didn’t have it easy themselves and I ”didn’t have the right to throw them in what happened“, I got over my anti-Japanese feelings several months after Satomi joined the gang after realising that those two were people and suffered alot.” He said. Zhao had a work-together-regardless-of-race policy, he didn’t allow racism in his gang, He punished gang members who acted racist or used racial slurs. ”I never allowed my underlings to be racist towards another, I had several relatives that survived the Second Sino-Japanese War and Maria affectionately refers them as grandma if female and grandpa if male in both Chinese and Japanese languages, I also told Chinese underlings, especially Feng who is from Nanjing himself never to force the Japanese three to apologise for Nanking and never to take this out on any of them, Maria told me her grandfather Ichiro was twelve at the time of the massacre, Satomi’s grandfather was in the Navy, while Takeshi’s family were Japanese-American internees and I told Tanisha never to take her anger out on a deaf girl and Devi and Bopha to be nice to her.” He said. “That’s very progressive from her.” main!Maria said. ”Yeah, She sure is, She speaks Chinese very well as her native Japanese and English, she also learned how to sign very well, Mi-Yung is deaf, the Chinese members don’t care about her race, She’s Japanese-American, but aswell as a fellow friend and gang member, I tend to give her books on the Sino-Japanese War for Christmas to help her understand what happened better and move forward.” He said. Liu Wei waved a little, even after joining this gang, he still remained a very alert and shy man. ”Liu Wei was a turncoat from a rival gang, Since hardly anyone except Bopha and Mi-Yung liked him, Mi-Yung took pity on him while Bopha was concerned about his health because we starved the guy, we hated him back then, even today, He is not allowed to leave the place by himself due to fears he will be killed, he hasn’t seen his parents since the age of seventeen.” Zhao explained. “I spoke a little Chinese when I was alive, grandpa’s friend taught me, She took me and my family to Nanjing for a holiday, I went to the Nanking Massacre museum.” main!Maria said said. Zhao kept some of Maria’s home videos and pictures of her as a toddler and child because it showed a side to Maria he never saw, a shy and happy little girl becoming a ruthless and cynical criminal. ”Maria did that aswell, and due to her knowledge, she has gained alot of respect from outside Chinese and Chinese-American gangs and even gangs in East Asia.” He said. BE!Maria smiled a little, Some of the younger female Chinese gang members from other countries looked up to her due to her knowledge. ”I used to get annoyed when Satomi kept calling Maria “twinkie”, which means Asian on the outside, white on this inside until Maria and Satomi told me it was just a joke that they both spread and she found it hilarious despite Maria being brought up Shinto aswell as her tarot faith and speaking Japanese all her life.” Zhao said. ”Yeah, just funny joke!” Satomi said. Takeshi was another Japanese-American in the team, unlike Maria, he was fully ethnic instead of being half-Japanese like her. “Takeshi ran away from home from his wealthy family, his family was one of those families who looked down on the poor and hated anyone that wasn’t rich and famous, his father was on charges for beating a homeless person to death, Takeshi or Diavolo joined the gang aged 16 in 1998 when we found him, being disillusioned by the rich until Maria told him that she was rich before joining the gang and cared deeply about the poor,” He said. ”When I was told Takeshi was found, He was in a worse state than Feng when we found him, He was suffering severe starvation that when he was examined by a doctor from a fellow gang, his stomach shrank and he could barely keep food down, Feng was suffering undiagnosed food poisoning, he looked like a Khmer Rouge victim, If we didn’t find him, he would be dead of starvation, took him a while to recover, around two years, when Maria noticed he still had to take supplements and the doctor went to check on him twice a week, he survived as he’s still here, He suffers the afteraffects from it and suffers a more weakened system.” Devi said. Takeshi raised his hand. Lei left the room to go into the kitchen, then came back with a packet of Chips Ahoy! cookies. ”Mine.” He said. He placed one of them into his mouth. ”Lei loves Chips Ahoy! cookies, for an extremely fucked up reason, he ate them while he put his first foster family’s biological daughter’s hamster in a fucking microwave.” Longwei said, Feng raised his hand. ”Yes, Feng?“ Zhao asked. ”Can I have your attention please?” Feng asked Feng stood up. “I have an announcement to make, I’d like to let you know that the My Hero Academia manga I own is contaminated with strychnine and cyanide due to me working with them, so if anyone tries to steal them, I hope you like strychnine and cyanide poisoning.” Feng announced. ”Yeah, Trust me, you don’t want to borrow books from Feng, it never ends well, Boss gave him a book on Unit 731 for his birthday and was later found to have arsenic on the cover and inside due to Feng experimenting with the damn chemical.“ BE!Maria said Chapter 2: Books Ji kwong was allowed as long as she agreed to listen to the adults. ”Do you like Harry Potter, Maria?” Ji kwong asked her. BE!Maria gave a nod. ”It‘s one of the last books I’ve read back before I left high school, the CCOTD called for a ban on it because you know, witches and the occult, They were banned shortly after my senior year, I see myself collecting the books as a big “fuck you” to those people, My mother would of loved Harry Potter if she was alive today, she was a big occult person.” BE!Maria said. BE!Maria opened up a sideroom in her bedroom and showed Ji kwong. It was a ton of Harry Potter books, both children and adult editions stacked neatly on a shelf, UK and US editions, she even saw foreign language copies, presumably for her fellow gang members. ”Some of these go back to 1997, The Slytherin scarf was a gift from Longwei for Christmas in 2017, it used to annoy him until he found out I ordered a set of Traditional Chinese-language books for him and Mila, I also have books in Simplified Chinese for Feng and the boss, Korean for Joseph and Mi-Yung, Mi-Yung can read Korean, and Japanese for myself, Satomi and Takeshi, The twins use the Traditional Chinese aswell, Only the first two books were translated into Khmer, It was supposed to be a closet, but this is a better idea, I even learned how to order from the UK doing this.” She said. “Do you have any favorite characters?” Ji kwong asked her. ”I liked Harry, but he is a little whiny and angry in later books, well, he saw someone being killed in front of him, and all the Umbridge crap, I like the depth into Draco and every other member of his family, thought the actors playing Draco and his father were kinda hot.” She said. ”What do you think of the Cursed Child?” Ji kwong asked. ”Not a fan, Harry in it comes off as a shallow and unsympathetic asshole, the only thing I find kind of cool is a Potter in Slytherin, the rest of it is a bunch of shit, I refuse to see it as a part of canon, I also dislike what J.K Rowling says sometimes, The transphobia accusations left a bitter taste in my mouth.” BE!Maria said. Ji min went upstairs to find Ji kwong. ”Your daughter’s in here!” She heard Maria. Ji min went inside and found her daughter and a mass murderer talking about Harry Potter, Ji min was one of the few members to reject the partnership, the Japanese-American woman unnerved her alot, especially how she killed. ”We were simply talking about Harry Potter, Feel free to stay if you want.” She said. ”Where did you get these?” She asked. ”My first books were a Christmas gift, I first read it in my final year of high school, then Concerned Citizens took all the books from the shelves and burned them, I still remember the smell of burning books, the orphan I was, It was shit because they took their brand of Christianity way too fucking seriously.” She said. Maria even got some fruit juice for Ji kwong. ”My mother would of loved Harry Potter if she was alive today.” She said. Ji min sat down. ”Um...” Ji min said. ”Yes, I’m a mass murderer, a killer, an anti-Christian psychopath, whatever the fuck you feel like calling me.” She said. Ji min was startled at the woman flatly saying she’s a monster and a mass murderer. Chapter 3: Lee Liu Wei was watching television with Sang Mi-Yung, the Chao twins and Mila Liang. Lei was still eating the Chips Ahoy! cookies. Mila Liang looked at Jonathan Liang enter the room, Jonathan Liang was a Chinese-American member that was a former delinquent. ”Hey, What’s up, ladies?” He said. Mi-Yung didn’t hear him while both Mila and Lei turned their heads. ”Mi-Yung not hear you, I am man, no woman.” Lei said, wiping crumbs from his mouth. Jonathan looked at Mi-Yung, he noticed that she wore a bandage that covered her ears there was dried blood in the same place her ears were. ”She deaf, father took away hearing.” Lei said. ”You know you look like a lady with your hair.” He said, pulling on Lei’s long hair. Mila noticed then slapped Jonathan’s hand away. She got a notebook out and wrote “Don’t do that! Lei......He’s a sociopath, probably doesn’t appreciate you touching his hair.” ”Mila can’t talk, she was born mute, her parents think she was kidnapped, Haven’t seen mine in years.” Liu Wei spokeCategory:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86